


SUDDENLY TENTACLES! THOUSANDS OF THEM!!

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Other, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHEN THE TENTACLE MONSTER STRIKES, NO ONE SURVIVES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUDDENLY TENTACLES! THOUSANDS OF THEM!!

**Author's Note:**

> Title: SUDDENLY TENTACLES! THOUSANDS OF THEM!!  
> Pairings: Tentacle monster x Ikebukuro  
> Rated: R  
> Prompt: From the durarara!!kink meme: Shinra releases a tentacle monster on the town.  
> TENTACLES X EVERYONE

On the day before New Years, a new terror was released in Ikebukuro.

Terror called.

THE TENTACLE MONSTERS.

The tabloids and newspapers were littered everywhere with a large spread cover picture of the menaces that had stormed the city like a god-sent tsunami. 

They came suddenly.

They came instantly.

Some said they were due to failed projects from Nebula. 

Some said they were aliens that fell from the sky.

It did not matter.

Nothing mattered anymore.

And everyone was in shock as the long extended tentacles with its jelly like excretions oozed out from their suctions. 

They raided.

They molested.

They ravished the innocent, the undefiled, and the uncorrupted.

Leaving not a single one of them virgin.

As they double penetrated, triple penetrated, quadruple penetrated.

Filling each of the holes to the brim with cum and white, hot, sticky discharges that would create even more of these extraterritorial monsters.

However, luckily for every citizens of Ikebukuro, all this rape did not result in pregnancy. 

That is because.

The tentacle monsters only raped the only species that had taken over Ikebukuro, thinking that they were the true rules of the city, and by impregnating them, they will be able to multiply just like these specimen. 

The tentacle monsters then left thinking they have satisfied their goal, not realizing that the vending machines of Ikebukuro could not reproduce.

 

-the end. ♥


End file.
